Le nouveau
by profegam
Summary: CHAPITRE 5 COmbat et match de quiditch
1. prés pour la rentré

I Près pour la rentrer «- Debout feneant reveille toi ! » Depuis bientôt deux mois Harry était réveillé de cet manière par sa tante pétunia, mais ce matin c'était la dernier fois car on était le 1°septembre et aujourd'hui il entrait en 5° année au collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard et reverrait Ron et Hermione ses deux meilleures amis. Mais cette années aller être différente car il y aurait un nouveau dans son école un nouveau qu'il connaissait très bien, son cousin son cousin Dudley qui rentrerait en 1°années car ses pouvoir c'était révéler pendent l'été. Depuis le jour de l'anniversaire de Dudley ou il avait fait grandir subitement son gâteau car il n'était pas suffisamment gros.  
  
Sa tante avait vite ordonné à Harry d'écrire à l'incompétent qui lui apprenait ses sornettes. Plusieurs jour après la tante pétunia reçu une réponse de Dumbledore, et malheureusement ses pires cauchemar c'était réaliser son fils. Son petit Dudlichou d'amour était un sorcier et rentré en 1° année au collège de poudlard. Sa tante pétunia resta muette pendant un mois entier elle ne cessait de se dire qu'elle avait une monstrueuse sorcière pour s?ur un monstre de neveu et un traître de fils. Dudley quand a lui était entousiate, se qui déchiré encor plus le c?ur de sa mère, il n'était plus aussi méchant avec Harry et ne cessait de lui posait des question. Harry lui répondait autant qu'il pouvait avait même aidé son cousin a acheter ses affaires il lui avait offert sa baguette de 21cm en baobab géant d'Afrique avec du mucus de veracrasse a l'intérieur M. Ollivander avait dit cet baguette était parfaite pour les duel.  
  
L'oncle Vernon, lui avait mieux réagi que sa femme et se comporter un peu mieux avec Harry et c'était résigné à ce que son fils soit un sorcier. Harry avait envoyer un Hibou a ses amis pour leur faire part de la nouvelle, Ron lui avait était étonner qu'un moldue comme lui fut un sorcier est avait déclarer que c'était une honte pour le monde de la sorcellerie, Hermione elle avait souhaitait bonne chance à Harry pour qu'il supporte la chaleureuse ambiance familiale, Hagrid quand a lui était impatient de voir Dudley pour lui offrir un nouvelle queue en tir bouchon.  
  
Harry pénétra dans la cuisine pour déjeuner, il dit bonjour a son Oncle qui lui répondit chaleureusement par un sourire qui ne semblait pas naturelle, puis a son cousin qui lui sautât au coup en lui disant qu'il était tout exciter de découvrir sa nouvelle école, puis a sa tante qui n'émit un simple grognement pour réponse. « - Oncle Vernon, tentât Harry - Oui Harry répondit son oncle a contre c?ur - Pourrait tu nous amené, Dudley et moi a la gare de King cross a 11H ce matin. - Hmmm. oui je pense pense que je n'ai rien a faire aujourd'hui. -merci mon oncle ? Remercia Harry qui essayait d'être le plus poli possible »  
  
Une demi heur plus tard Harry se demandait si il ne devrait pas parler a Dudley de Celui de le nom ne doit pas être prononcé.  
  
Harry cogna a la porte de la chambre de Dudley mais n'entendant pas de réponse il entra, et vit son cousin en train de pleurait, et oui son cousin pleurait Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais son cousin pleurait, enfin il ne l'avait jamais vu réellement pleuré. Harry vint s'asseoir a coté de son cousin lui releva qui était être ses bras et lui demandât : -Pourquoi pleure tu ? -Parce que je vient de réaliser.snif. que je ne pourrait plus voir ma série préférai a poudlard !! Harry rit et lui promis de lui acheter toute la série en cassette pour son prochain anniversaire. -Dudley -Oui Harry -Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose avant que nous soyons a poudlard. -Vas y Harry je t'écoute. -Voila comme tu peut t'en douté tous le sorcier ne sont pas tous gentils et il y a 14 ans ? Lorsque nous n'avions qu'un an ? Un sorcier a mal tourné très mal tourné, tellement mal tourné que les gens hésite toujours a dire son nom. Se sorcier s'appelait Voldemort. Il se mit a rassemblé des adepte et essaya de tué tout les sang de bourbe. -le sang de quoi intervint Dudley -Les sang de bourbe certain sorcier pense que seul les descendent de longue famille de sorcier au sang pur et mérite d'être des sorcier. Bref, ce sorcier se mit a tué tout les sang de bourbe un le soir d'halloween de l'année de nos un ans il est venu chez nous à Godric Hollow et tua mon père avant de me tué il tua ma mère qui c'était interposer ET quand mon tour était venu il lancat le sortilège de la mort le Avada Kevrada mais se il ne me tua pas et disparu en me laissant seulement cette simple cicatrice. Mais il n'ai pas mort et il est revenu et l'année dernière il a tué Cedric digorry et à bien failler m'avoir mais je suis partit avant. -Ho ! Harry je suis désolé pour tes parents et pour ton ami cedric ; -Merci Dudley, je croit qu je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je suis content de t'avoir pour cousin. Dudley sourit se n'était plus le même il avait changé, il avait mûrit, et il avait maigri, le régime que la tante pétunia avait fait l'été dernier marche et maintenant Dudley un beau jeune homme musclé que Harry n'avait même par reconnu a la gare lorsqu'il était rentré au mois de juin. -Dudley ! Harry ! préparer vous on part dans 10 minutes ! Harry et Dudley descendirent, mais Harry prit par la tante Pétunia est entraîné dans la cuisine. -Harry, écoute moi bien je veut que dans ton école de fou tu garde un ?il sur mon Dudlichou il est si fragile si il lui arrive quoi que se soit je t'en tiendrait pour responsable !!! -D'accord ma tante ! -Dépêche toi et ne dit rien à Dudley de cette discussion -Bien tante Pétunia  
  
Quand Harry arriva dans le salon il découvrit deux grosse boites sur la table un au nom de Dudley et une au nom d'Harry. Dudley avait déjà ouvert la sienne en avait découvert un magnifique hibou grand Duc, Harry quand a lui reçu un nouveau balai c'était un éclair de feu iv beau coup plus rapide que son vieil éclair de feu. Le manche était tout en argent Avec gravé en lettre D'or « Eclair de feu iv de M. Harry POTTER » et a l'autre extrémité a la place de la paille se trouvait des filament tout en diamant.  
  
Harry sautât au coup de son oncle pour le remercier et Harry cru même apercevoir un sourire sur son visage. -vite rangeait vos affaires et chargeait la voiture sinon non allons être en retard. Harry et Dudley rangèrent vite leur affaires l'oncle Vernon les aida a tout amené a la voiture de l'oncle. -Papa je croit que le coffre va être trop petit. -oui tu a raison, Harry tu peux pas faire quelque chose. Harry n'en revenait pas son oncle le plus impitoyable moldue, après sa femme, lui demandé de faire de la magie. -pour le coffre je peux rien faire mais pour les valises je crois pouvoir faire quelque chose. -Hé bien fait le et vite sinon je récupère ton balai sa m'évitera dans acheté un a Pétunia ! Harry s'exécuta -Imito retretico Les valises devinrent alors de la taille d'un sac a main. 


	2. retour a poudlard

II Retour a Poudlard  
  
Une fois arrivait à la gare Dudley fut présenté a Hermione puis Ron par Harry : -Ron, Hermione je vous présente mon cousin Dudley, Dudley voici Ron puis Hermione. Dudley regarda Ron un grand rouquin qui devait faire une tête de plus qu'Harry et qui était dévisagé par de nombreuse taches de rousseurs, puis son regard se portât sur Hermione et découvrit une jolie jeune au forme légèrement développé avec de longs cheveux souples et soyeux d'un brun foncé presque noir. Lorsque Dudley s'approcha d'elle pour monté dans le train il senti son c?ur s'accéléré, mais que se passé t il se demandât Dudley quel était ce phénomène qui faisait accéléré son c?ur, quel était cet chose qu'il n'avait encor jamais ressentit ?  
  
Dudley, s'installât dans le même wagon que Harry, Hermione, Dean, Neuville, Seamus et les Weasley. Dudley s'excusât et alla au toilette, Seamus en profitât pour poser un question à Harry : -Harry après tout se que ton cousin t'a fait tu n'a pas peur qui s'allie avec Malfoy pour mieux te pourrir la vie ? - Non, Dudley a changé et de toute façon Malfoy ne traînerait pas avec un sal sang de bourbe. Dit Harry avec une vois aigu ressemblant a celle de Malfoy qui provoqua une crise de rire dans tout le wagon.  
  
Lorsque tout le monde eu fini de rire Dudley revient et s'assis a coté de Ginny juste en face D'Harry. Durant 4H il parlèrent de chose et d'autre de la pluies et du beau temps tout se passer bien jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune hommes blond accompagné de deux grands gaillards fit coulisser la porte d'entrer. -Mais qui vois-je là se ne sera pas le célèbre Harry Potter !! Ricana le jeune homme blond et ses 2 acolytes. -Ho ! Mais qui vois-je la se ne serai pas se crétin de malfoy par hasard !! répondit Seamus -fait gaffe à ce que tu dit Finnigan sinon. -Sinon quoi dit Dudley en se levant et en attrapant malfoy et en le jetant dehors sous le regard effrayer de Crabbe, Goyle, qui prirent la fuite en courant. Lorsque qu'il rentra dans le compartiment il fut acclamé par les jumeaux et tout les autre suivirent -Je croit qu'on va être tranquille un petit moment. Merci Dudley !! dit Ron . - De rien lui répondit Dudley  
  
Sa y est Dudley était accepter dans le groupe il était a présent ami avec Harry Ron Hermione Seamus Dean Neuville et les Weasley. Ils étaient encore en train d'acclamé Dudley quand une voit retentit : « Le train arrivera en gare de pré au lard dans 5min tenait vous près et enfilait vos robe » C'était la voit de Hernie le chauffeur du train d'après ce qu'on lui avait raconter Harry savait que Hernie avait toujours conduit le poudlard express depuis la création de poudlard et aujourd'hui c'était son fantôme qui conduisait le train.  
  
Lorsque Le poudlard express arrivât a pré au lard Harry reconnu la silhouette d'Hagrid au bout du quai et alla vers lui. -Salut Hagrid -Salut Harry IL est on ton cousin j'ai mon parapluie qui me démange -Soit gentil avec lui il a changé depuis qui est un sorcier, je crois que s'est parce qu'il se sent plus proche de moi, tien le voila qui arrive, Dudley je te présente Hagrid gardien des clé et des lieu a poudlard et également Professeur de soin au créature magique. - Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il faut que j'y aille. Les premières années suivait moi !!!  
  
Harry laissât son cousin en compagnie d'Hagrid et montât dans une des calèche sans chevaux en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. -Alors Ron ta fait quoi pendent les vacance ? demandât Harry -On ai partie en Roumaine voir Charlie et j'ai pu revoir Norbert (le dragon d'Hagrid voir tome 1) et toi Hermione tes partie où ? -Moi je suis aller en Bulgarie chez.  
  
-Quoi ! s'exclama Ron, Tu es aller chez ce Krum !!  
  
-Ron. , Viktor m'avait gentiment invité et.  
  
-Et tu voulais me le cacher en plus. Il vient de Durmstrang ! Il doit pratiquer la magie noire !  
  
-Il ne pratique pas la magie noire, s'énerva Hermione, et non ce n'est pas un ennemi ! Il a été très gentil avec moi.  
  
-Bien sûr, il fait ça pour avoir plus de renseignement pour ensuite livrer Harry à Voldemort !  
  
Il se tut et Harry et Hermione le regardèrent. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait prononcer le nom du seigneur des ténèbres. Il plaça sa main devant sa bouche. Mais Hermione avait repris ses esprits.  
  
-Mais, tu racontes n'importe quoi !! Tu es complètement fou, mon cher Ron. Viktor n'est pas un mangemort !! Je ne vois pas pourquoi.  
  
-Parce que son directeur en était un ! Un lâche en plus ! Voilà pourquoi !  
  
-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu te fâches à chaque qu'on parle de Krum, murmura Hermione, L'année passée tu faisais tout pour avoir son autographe.  
  
-Je voulais son autographe parce qu'il est un excellent joueur de Quidditch.  
  
Ron et Hermione arrêtèrent de se disputer car il venaient d'arriver a Poudlard il descendirent de la calèche et allèrent dans la grande salle pour assister a la cérémonie de répartition. Harry regardât a la table de professeur tout à gauche se trouvait le professeur Sinistra qui enseigner l'astronomie et qui était la directrice des Serdaigle, puis à sa droit se trouvait Hagrid qui prenait un banc a lui tout seul, puis le professeur Mc Gonagall directrice adjointe, directrice des Gryffondor et professeur de métamorphose, qui se trouver a coté de Dumbledore. Puis Harry vit le professeur Chourave professeur de botanique et directrice des pouffsoufle, puis il vit le professeur Rogue, toujours vêtu de noir comme a son ordinaire qui enseigner les potions et qui se trouver être les directeur des Serpentard. Il ne ratait aucune occasion pour favoriser sa maison. Puis Harry vit le professeur Trelawney qui était enfin descendu de sa tour, elle enseigner la divination elle était le seul professeur a avoir un sixième sens bien qu'il soit beaucoup contester elle avait un sixième sens. Puis Harry vit un homme encapuchonné le visage n'était pas visible il devait sans doute être le nouveau professeur de DCFM. A coté d'eux Harry vit d'autres professeurs comme Binns ou Flitwick etc.  
  
Dumbledore se levât : -Cher élèves une nouvelle année commencent et comment chaque année nous allons assister a la traditionnelle répartition. D'un geste de la main il ouvrit la grande de porte et les 1°année entrèrent, certain rougissait en voyant que tout le monde les regardait certains gardait la tête pour montrer qu'il était de digne sorcier est pas de simple moldue. Dudley lui marchait tranquillement ne se souciant pas des autres car il était trop occupé a regardé le plafond. -se n'est pas la vrai ciel, dit une jeune fille a coté d'elle, c'est un plafond magique fait pour représenter un ciel étoilé, je l'ai lu dans l'histoire de poudlard. Ron qui avait entendu la scène se tourna vair Hermione et dit d'un ton moqueur : -Hermione, la fille a coté de Dudley c'est pas ta s?ur par hasard Hermione lui jeta un regard sournois se qui provoqua l'hilarité de Ron et Harry.  
  
Quand toutes les premières années furent arrivées devant la table des professeur Mc Gonagall prit la parole : -Avant de commencer la répartition je voudrais laisser la parole au choixpeau  
  
Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Voici ceux qui vous accueilleront À l'institut Poudlard, Chacun dans sa propre maison, En commençant l'histoire, Vous devez savoir, Que vous serez sélectionné, Selon vos propres croyances et pensées. Hardis et courageux, Gryffondor vous attends. Amoureux des sciences et petits génies, Serdaigle vous ouvre les bras, Loyaux et ambitieux, Poufsouffle vous tends la main, Et finalement, acharnés au travail, et rusés Vous serez destinés à Serpentard. Maintenant, pose moi sur toi, Que je décide de ta voix.  
  
-voila donc a l'appelle de votre nom vous vous avancerait et je vous mettrait le choixpeau sur la tête. Mais d'abord commençons par les nouveaux en provenance de Beauxbâtons en France Sébastien Bec qui entrent en 5°année ! Sébastien s'approcha est mit les choixpeau sur se tête un silence se fit puis au bout de quelques secondes le choixpeau cria : -Gryffondor !! Tout les Gryffondor acclamèrent Sébastien qui vint s'asseoir a cote de Fred (NA : ou de Georges je sait pas lequel c'est). -Puis entrant en 1°année car c'est pouvoir ce révélé tardivement Dudley Dursley Dudley mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête est alors qu'il ne touchait presque pas sa tête le choixpeau cria -Gryffondor !!! Dudley fut acclamé par les Gryffondor et alla s'asseoir à coté de c'est nouveaux camarades. La cérémonie continua et les élève furent repartir dans les différente maison.  
  
Le dîner se passa sans problème et a la fin du repas Dumbledore se leva : -Je tien a rappeler que la foret interdite et comme son nom l'indique interdite et que toute personne si aventurant seront sévèrement puni. Et je tien également a dire que cette année le tournoie de quiditch se déroulera dans le 1°trimestre car dans les 2 suivant l'équipes gagnante participera au tournoie inter-collége contre Durmstrang, l'institue de sorcellerie de Salem, l'institue de new York et le Yingyang collège. Cette nouvelle réjouit tout le monde et occasionna un brouhaha énorme. Dumbledore reprit la parole : -avant que vous ne retourniez dans vos maison je tien a nommé les préfet pour Serpentard Parkinson, pour Poufsouffle Hunald pour Serdaigle Chang et pour Gryffondor Granger !! Tout le monde applaudit Harry était au ange car sa meilleur ami était préfete et la personne qu'il aimait, Cho Chang était également préfete. -Avant de vous laisser partir je voudrais vous présenter le nouveau professeur de DCFM, je vous présente le professeur black. Quand le professeur black leva son capuchon Harry n'en revint pas Sirius son parrain le meilleure ami de son père était professeur. Harry savait que Sirius avait était innocenté mais ne savais pas qu'il serait son nouveau prof de DCFM. Flash Back - Que l'accusé Black s'avance en cours, fit la voix fatiguée de Cornélius Fudge Sirius s'avança sous les yeux suspicieux de la plupart des gens dans l'assemblée. On pouvait reconnaître, en autre, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Severus Rogue et Minerva McGonagall. Mais ces quatre là ne semblaient pas inquiets. - Sirius Black. Vous avez été accusé il y a quinze ans de cela du meurtre de treize moldus et d'un sorcier. Cependant, nous avons retrouvé vivant un des supposé morts et après vérification et confirmation de source sûre, c'était cet homme le meurtrier. Veuillez prendre en considération nos plus plates et sincères excuses et acceptez cette consolation de cinq mille gallions d'ors. Vous êtes maintenant libre et jugé non-coupable. Sentence adjugée ! Fin du Flash-back -Maintenant vous pouvait sortir les préfet accompagné vos camarades dans vos salle commune. Hermione se leva et demandât au Gryffondor de la suivre. Harry lui fut arrêté par Mc Gonagall qui lui demandât de le suivre. Arriver dans son bureau Mc Gonagall demandât a Harry de s'asseoir et elle s'assit en face de lui. -Harry comme vous le savait Dubois a fini ses étude et a quittait le collège, par conséquent il nous reste a trouvait un nouveau gardien et un nouveau capitaine et je pense que vous seriez un excellant capitaine bien sur je vous laisse du tant pour réfléchir car c'est une lourde. -j'accepte ! -Quoi vous étés sur que vous ne voulait pas réfléchir c'est une lourde responsabilité vous savait !! -j'ai suis sur professeur Mc Gonagall !! -très bien et je tien a vous dire que si vous ne remporter pas le tournoie je vous s'acerez pour vos B.U.S.E. -très bien professeur -Potter voici la feuille de match Harry prit le petit papier que lui tendait Mc Gonagall et le lu.  
  
Gryffondor vs Serpentard 18/10; Gryffondor vs Serdaigle 30/10; Gryffondor vs Poufsouffle 24/11  
  
Harry retournât à sa salle commune, et quand il entrât tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui : -Alors lui dit Ron -Alors quoi ? - T'es notre nouveau capitaine ou pas ? -A bien évidement ! Harry fut acclamé par tout les Gryffondor et firent tous le fête jusque tard dans la nuit ( NA : ou tôt le matin) . 


	3. une nuit mouvementé

Voici le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !!!!  
  
III Une nuit mouvementé  
  
Se soir là Harry s'endormie rapidement et fut rapidement plongé dans un super rêve. Une femme été là, dans la cuisine en train de donner des ordres a un ordre à un ordre à un elfe de maison. - Quand monsieur arrivera tu restera dans la cuisine et seulement lorsque a cloche sonnera tu viendras nous servir nos entré et tu repartira à la seconde cloche tu reviendra débarrasser et ainsi de suite pour chaque plat. Et si on sonne a la porte tu iras ouvrir. - Bien maîtresse. -Ouin !! Ouin !! -Vous voulez que je m'occupe du petit Potter maîtresse ? -Non lui je m'en charge il sera avec nous a table et tu lui apportera son dîner en même temps que nos entrée après j'irais le coucher, mais je t'autorise à t'occuper de ton fils Dobby ? dit la jeune femme en prenant le bébé dans ces bras. -Mon petit mon cher petit tu vas être sage aujourd'hui ? -Oui mamian !! -Que tu ai mignon, mais on dit MAMAN et pas mamian !!! La femme entendit la porte s'ouvrir elle posât son bébé dans son landau et courut dans les bras de son mari. -ho chéri je suis contente de te revoir tu ma tellement manquer aujourd'hui, je suis si inquiète avec tu c'est qui . -Ne dit pas tu sait qui ! Il faut l'appeler par son prénom ! Il faut l'appeler Voldemort la peur n'arrangera rien il faut le combattre et non pas le craindre ! -Mais j'ai si peur qu'il t'arrive qu'elle que chose ? Tu la affronter 3 fois, et sur ses 3 fois il ta mit 2 fois dans le coma ! - ne t'inquiète pas chérie nous trouverons un moyen pour le vaincre. - si tu le dis. Vient allons manger ! - d'accort Les deux jeunes gens allèrent manger. Le dîner se passa sans aucun problème Gniouf, leur elfe de maison, leur apporta des plat plus somptueux les un que les autre. Après l'entre la jeune femme alla coucher le Petit Potter, et revint voir son époux et continua a manger et parler de chose et d'autre avec son mari. Une fois le repas avaler ils se mirent une musique a rythme lent et se mirent a danser tendrement en se sera de plus en plus l'un contre l'autre : -Je t'aime Lily -Moi aussi James, Je t'.. Lily ne pus finirent sa phrase car la porte volât en éclat, et les deux jeune gens purent voir un homme encapuchonné. -Cours Lily va t'en et prends l'enfant, je m'occupe de lui. -Mais James . -Cours je te dis Lily obéit, elle prit l'enfant et courut elle vu Gniouf qui lui confiât son petit afin d'aller aider son maître. Lily courut et ne s'arrêta pas elle arrivas dans une foret et se cacha dans un buisson bien touffu. De sa cachette elle vit deux éclairs verts, sa y est son mari et son elfe était morts elle fondit en larme et vit L'homme arriva elle prit son courage a deux mains et sortit de sa cachette. L'Homme approchât d'elle : -Alors Lily toi aussi tu veux mourir. -Non c'est moi qui vais te tuée Tom Elvis Jeudusort ! -NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME SA !!! Mes parents été faibles moi je suis fort. Je suis le plus fort personne ne peut me vaincre ! Rejoint moi Lily devient mon allié ensemble nous régnerons et nous deviendront les maître du monde. -Plutôt mourir que de te suivre. Stupefix ! Lily avait engager le combat les sort voler sans cesse, mais peut attaigner leur cible. -Je vais te tuer, Voldemort ! Avada Kedavra !! Un éclair vert sortit de la baguette de la jeune femme et se dirigeât vers l'Homme. -reflexio La jeune femme s'en doutait et lança également un reflexio. Ils échangèrent tout deux des reflexio pendant une minute qui semblait interminable. Mais Lily s'épuisât et se reçut le sortilège en plein milieu de la poitrine. Lily était morte, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de souffrir du sortilège elle était si faible a cause des reflexio. L'Homme se dirigeât vers le petit qui pleurait à plein poumon. -Ne pleur pas mon petit tu va rejoindre ta mère. AVADA KEDAVRA. Le petit garçon s'arrêta de pleuré et se contenta de cligner de yeux se qui fit apparaître un miroir devant lui et le sort de l'Homme se réfléchie dessus. L'Homme fut tellement surpris qu'il n'eu point le temps de contrer le sort qui revenait sur lui et qui lui arriva sur la poitrine. L'homme tombât a terre et une ombre sortit de son corps. A cette vision Dobby le bébé elfe prit ses jambes à son coup et courut de toute ses force. Le Bébé, Avait une petite blessure en forme d'éclair lieu ou le miroir avait cassé. -Harry, Harry réveille toi ! -Hein quoi. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? -C'est rien ta juste fait un cauchemar ! Harry ouvrit les yeux et constatât qu'il avait réveiller la moitié du dortoir avec ses cries. -Ho c'est moi qui vous est tous réveillé -Oui je sait pas se que ta fait comme rêve mais sa devait être terrible -J'ai. J'ai vu mes parents mourir. - Ho ! Je comprend mieux pourquoi ta crié ! -Rendort toi tu nous racontera demain. -Oui ! Bon idée ! Harry ne pus se rendormir après ce cauchemar et décidât d'aller se changer les idées en allant faire un tour dans le parc. Harry tira bien les rideau de son lit a baldaquin, prit sa cape d'invisibilité et se rendit dans le parc. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au rêve qu'il venait de faire. Il marchait au bord du lac, éclairait par la pleine lune, tout en pensant à son rêve, à sa signification, au retour de Voldemort, au tournoi de quiditch, au B.U.S.E quand tout d'un coup : -HHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Harry entendit un grand hurlement, qui provenait de l'autre cotait du lac, il regardât de l'autre coté et vit une silhouette poursuivit par une sorte de loup, Harry ne sus que faire tout d'un coup il entendit un sifflement dans l'air. Harry regarda vers le château et vit son balai arrivait droit sur lui. Il le saisit et s'envolât de l'autre coté du lac a la vitesse de deux boulets de canon. Il vit alors une petite fille aux cheveux roue, en s'approchant un peux plus et vit que c'était Ginny la s?ur de Ron, mais elle était poursuivit par un loup garou. Harry s'approcha au plus près d'elle mais Ginny ne l'avait pas vu - Ginny attrape mon bras Ginny saisit le bras d'Harry et grimpa sur le balai juste derrière Harry. Elle mis c'est bras autour de la poitrine d'Harry et sentit son c?ur s'accélérer même temps que la vitesse du balai. Harry atterrie de l'autre cotait du lac. -Merci Harry -tu as eu de la chance que je soit là, tu aurait pus te faire tué. Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais là. -Je croit que Fred et Georges, m'on fait une blague. Il m'on dit que je devait me rendre de l'autre cotait du lac a deux Heur que c'était une question de vit ou de mort. -Ha c'est deux là il m'étonneront toujours, dés qu'il y a un mauvais tour a faire il le font toujours. Mais je pense que si ta mère l'apprend se qui ne m'étonnerait points il devrait recevoir un beuglante disons après demain. -Moi je dirais plutôt demain. Dit une vois qui s'approchait d'eux. Ils tournèrent la tête et virent s'avançait une silhouette qu'ils reconnurent comme celle de Dumbledore. -Harry, Virginia, suivait moi dans mon bureau ! Harry et Ginny suivirent Dumbledore dans son bureau. Harry reconnue Fumseck le phénix de Dumbledore. Dumbledore s'assit et invitât Harry et Ginny à en faire de même. Il écrit à toute vitesse une lettre qu'il donnât au phénix. -Harry, Virginia se qui c'est passé se soir nous prouve que Harry a belle et bien sa place dans l'équipe de quiditch de Gryffondor. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte : -lunas inrentra ! Murmura Dumbledore -Vous pouvez rentrer ! La porte s'ouvrit et l'on put voir Sirius qui tenait le loup garou en laisse ; cette vision fit sursauter Ginny. Dés que la porte fut refermée le loup garou poussât un énorme cri et redevint humain. Et l'on put découvrir un homme qui n'avait que la peau sur les os, il paraissait très faible mais possédait une grande puissance. Harry le reconnue immédiatement : -Professeur Lupin, je suis contant de vous revoir. -Combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise appelle moi Remus. -Alors c'est vous qui m'avez attaqué tout à l'heure ! -Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, je voulais juste que te me conduisent à Albus. -Professeur Dumbledore, comment avait vous fait pour lui rendre son apparence humaine. Demanda Harry. -J'ai juste empêcher les pouvoirs de la lune de rentrer dans cette pièce. Virginia tu peut retourner a ton dortoir il faut que je parle a Harry ! Ginny sortit et laissât Harry en compagnie des trois hommes. -Harry ! -Oui professeur. -Où as-tu eu ton balai ! Harry en fut tout surpris, Dumbledore qui s'intéresser au quidditch. -C'est mon oncle qui me l'a offert. Pourquoi ? - Prends en soin il possède une grande force magique et il est lié a toi magiquement. C'est pour sa qu'il est venu a toi il a ressenti que tu avait besoin de lui. -Mais comment est-ce possible ! -Je ne sais. Mais prends en soin. - D'accord Professeur ! -Tu peux aller te coucher Harry. Harry sortit du bureau et retourna à son dortoir. - Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète Albus. -C'est ce balai, il dégage une si grande force magique. Comme si les pouvoirs des cents plus grands sorciers du monde étaient contenus dedans. -Il faudra bien le surveillait au prochain match de quidditch. -Oui ! Pendant se temps dans le couloir Harry sortait du bureau et vit Ginny : -Tu n'es pas retourné au dortoir Ginny ! - Non j'ai préféré t'attendre. -Bon, alors allons y -Ho fait Harry pourquoi t'était dehors toi ! -J'ai fait un drôle de rêve et je suis sorti me changer les idées. -Raconte moi ton rêve. -d'accort mais vient sous ma cape d'invisibilité pour pas que Rusart nous voit. Ginny se blotti contre Harry qui lui racontât son rêve. -Peut être que c'est se qui c'est réellement passer. -Oui peut être. Harry et Ginny ne virent pas le temps passer et discutèrent toute la nuits jusqu'au petit matin. Hermione se levât et fut surprise de les voir tout les deux dans la salle communes. -Vous êtes déjà debout ! -Disons que nous avons eu une nuit agitée ! -Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ! Ron se levât et Harry et Ginny leur racontât tout de la blague de Fred et Georges au retour du Professeur lupin en passant par le pouvoir de son nouveau balai. -Dumbledore a raison tu dois faire attention a se balai et en prendre soin.  
  
Harry Ron Hermione et Ginny descendirent dejeuner. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement déjeuné et trouvèrent Dudley qui était déjà en bat et les attendait, il entendirent des hululement qui arrivé vers la salle. -Tien voila le courrier ! En effet une cinquantaine de hibou pénétrèrent dans la salle, transportant des colis et des lettres en tout genre tout le monde levât les yeux quand un hibou grand duc pénétrât dans la salle avec une lettre d'un rouge éclatant. Il se dirigeât vers la table des Gryffondors il atterrie de sus et se mis a marcher dessus en renversant verre et assiette il se dirigeât vers Dean mais changeât de direction et déposas sa lettre entre Fred et Georges. Ils ne furent point étonnée et ouvrirent la lettre comme si c'était un geste quotidien, et l'on put entendrent la grosse vois de Mme Weasley retentir dans tout poudlard :  
  
« Qu'es qui vous a pris de dire a votre s?ur de sortir en plein nuit. Vous êtes complètement inconscient ma parole. Heureusement qu'Harry été là pour lui venir en aide. Sinon vous rentriez tout les deux par le premier train !!! »  
  
Harry, quand a lui reçu une lettre de remerciement de la part de Mme Weasley pour avoir sauver sa fille du loup garou. -Elle crie plus fort d'habitude. Murmura Fred, se qui provoqua l'hilarité de tous le monde. -on ferait mieux d'aller en cours dit Hermione -On a quoi ? -Cours commun avec les Serpentard de défense contre les forces du mal avec Sirius. 


	4. Cours quidditch et Compagnie

Voici le nouveau chapitre envoyer moi des Review STP  
  
IV Cours Quidditch et Compagnie !  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Quand ils y arrivèrent, Malfoy était déjà là en compagnie ses deux acolytes : -Tien mais qui voila, ce ne serai pas le célèbre Harry Potter !! -Tu ne peux pas nous laisser cinq minutes tranquille malfoy ! Dit Ron -Tait toi ! Weasley je suppose que cela manquer à monsieur Potter de ne plus faire la une des journaux. -Mais qu'es que tu racontes malfoy -Ta qu'as lire Granger ! Malfoy leur jetât un journal tout en haut était écrit la gazette des sorcier, juste en dessous on pouvais voir une photo animé d'Harry sur 1°Eclair de feu, photo qui avait sûrement du être prise l'année dernière lors de la première tache du tournoi des trois sorciers. En dessous était écrit un petit article  
  
Ce matin vers les une heure, une jeune fille du nom de Virginia Weasley s'est fait attaquer dans le parc de poudlard. En effet elle était sortit peu après minuit parce que c'est frères Fred et Georges Weasley lui avait dit de sortir sous pretsque que c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Mlle Weasley ces donc rendu de l'autre coté du lac, et a cette endroit ces fait attaqué par un loup garou. Heureusement, son petit ami, monsieur Potter et accouru l'aider sur son nouveau balai «l'éclair de feu IV ». Tout ces donc bien terminer et le professeur Dumbledore a déclaré que ce loup garou et un de ces ami arrivé en retard pour sa potion. Rita Skeeter  
  
-Petit ami ! Elle ne va pas bien la madame Skeeter -Hermione tu nous avait dit qu'elle n'écrirait plus. -Elle a été officialisée pendant l'été. Il furent coupé dans leur discussion et durent aller en cour de défense contre les forces du mal. -Bonjour, certain le savent peut être déjà mais je m'appelle Sirius Black. -Ha Oui le criminel ! -Ne m'importuné pas Malfoy sinon il va vous montrait se qu'il sait faire le criminel. Donc je disais, cette année nous allons étudiait La protection contre les plus grand sort de Magie noir ainsi que les bouclier. Mais afin de voir vos niveaux je vais faire des groupes de deux et vous allez faire des duels. Harry fut mit avec Hermione et Ron avec Malfoy mais il était content d'être avec lui et était pressé de lui mettre une bonne correction. Harry et Hermione ne se jetèrent que des petit sort comme jambeencoton et le sortilège du saucisson Harry gagna le combat en peignant Hermione et ses cheveux de toute les couleurs se qui fit rire toute salle et même elle rie. Ron quand a lui commensat avec un stupefix que Drago évita de justesse. Les sortilèges volé des tout les sans et Neuville se prit un endormia dessus se qui le fit s'endormir immédiatement. Tout d'un coup Ron lancat un Wingardium leviosa et Drago fut élever a 2 mètre et Ron d'un grand coup de baguette le jeta contre le sol et tout les Gryffondor applaudir. Les duels continuèrent ainsi pendant les deux heures. A la fin du cour Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent voir Sirius : -Sirius !! -Sacher Mr Potter que dans cette salle je m'appelle MR Black!! Imposât Sirius sans jeter un regard à Harry -Bon si vous voulez MONSIEUR BLACK !! Nous voulions juste mes collègues et moi vous félicité pour votre poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et également vous dirent que sommes content de votre libération! Répliqua Harry d'un ton ironique qui fit rire les quelques élèves encore présents dans la salle. -Bon ! Faut qu'on y aille, on as potion et si on arrive en retard votre charment collègue vas nous enlevé des points. Dit Hermione. -Allez y et si vous arriver en retard dites lui que je vous est retenue. Acheva Sirius. Ha au fait jolie matche Ron ! -Merci Mr Black. Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent en potion en compagnie des Serpentards pour y découvrir une Rogue encore plus froide et injuste que d'habitude, et son humeur ne s'arrangea pas quand Neuville lui renversât sa potion sur les pieds. A la fin du cours et après s'être fait retirait une cinquantaine de point Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent retrouver Dudley pour déjeuner. Une fois le repas terminer Harry se rendit au terrain de quiditch car le professeur Mc Gonagall avait retenue le terrain afin qu'Harry fassent les sélection d'un nouveau Gardien et d'un nouveau poursuiveur pour l'équipe des Gryffondors. -Ron avant que les sélections commencent je voudrais te donner ceci. Harry lui tendit un paquet tout allonger que Ron ouvrit rapidement, pour y découvrir un superbe balai. -Non Harry je ne peu pas accepter c'est ton balai et c'est un cadeau de ton parrain tu ne peu pas me le donner. -Qui ta dit que je te le donnait je te le prêterais juste pour les match et les entraînement si je te choisis au sélection de toute façon moi avec mon nouveau balai j'en ai plus besoin mais je tien as le gardait. -Dans ce cas, j'accepte. Harry commensat par la sélection du gardien. Pour se poste Ron, Neuville et Dean. Harry fut très surpris de voir Dean se présenter pour le poste lui qui avait toujours renié le quiditch au profits du football. Harry, Fred et Georges lancèrent des souafles a chacun des candidats. Ron se débrouiller plutôt bien, il était même excellant et ne laissât passer que très peu de souafles. Neuville, lui, à cause de sa maladresse naturel se prit un souafles dans la tête et su retrouvât a l'infirmerie avant qu'une seul goûte de sueur n'est put humidifier son front. Dean quand a lui ne rata quasiment aucune souafle, il avait d'excellant réflexe, réflexe qui lui provenait des ces quelques année en tant que gardien de football. D'autres candidats se présentèrent ensuite à Harry pour le poste de gardien, mais aucun n'était aussi bon que Dean et Ron. Le choix fut très dur pour Harry mais il choisit Ron pour le poste de gardien mais gardât Dean comme remplaçant. Pour le poste de poursuiveur Sébastien, Ginny, Seamus, Parvati et Lavande se présentèrent. Là encore le choix fut dur entre Sébastien et Ginny qui était tout deux excellant. Alors Harry décidât de les garder tout les deux et de les faire jouer l'un ou l'autre en fonction des adversaires. Une fois les sélections terminer Harry alla présenter les heureux sélectionner au reste de l'équipe et il commencèrent les entraînement immédiatement. Ron, Ginny et Sébastien furent bien accepté dans l'équipe. Harry fit jouer les poursuiveur les uns après les autres au plus grand désespoir de Kathy Bell qui détestait pardessus tout être sur la touche. Ils continuèrent ainsi à s'entraîner jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Harry et Ron allèrent se changer dans leur dortoir puis allèrent rejoindre Dudley et Hermione dans la grande salle. -Alors Dudley, comment c'est passé ta journée ? Questionna Harry ? -Tout c'est très bien passé, même un peu trop bien alors pour tout gâche évidemment qui c'est qu'on as eu en dernière heure ? (NA : La sérieux c'est facile à trouvé) Le charment et affectueux professeur rogue ! -Sa, sa m'étonne pas de lui. Dés qu'il y a quelque chose a gâcher il répond toujours présent celui là ! Affirma Ron. - T'as bien raison ! Accorda Dudley. A la fin du repas Dumbledore se levât. -Avant de vous laisser regagner vos dortoirs je voudrais vous dire quelques mots au sujet du tournoi de quiditch inter école. Comme vous le savez déjà les gagnant des tournois de chaque école affrontera les autres écoles. Ce matin j'ai reçus un hibou du ministère de la magie pour me dire que l'école française de Beauxbâtons c'est inscrite pas le tournois. A c'est quelque mots tout le monde était content et Sébastien avait sauté de joie a l'idée de revoir c'est ancien camarades sur le terrain. Je tien également a dire que grâce a mon ami Ludo Verpey, ex joueur au frelons de Wimbourne l'équipe de poudlard sera sponsorisé par les frelons de Wimbourne et ce ferons offrir de nouveau balai afin de défendre au mieux les couleurs de poudlard. Là encore une explosions de joie envaillit la salle par ci par là on pouvait entendre des phrases comme « les frelons de Wimbourne mais c'est fantastique » ou bien « Des nouveaux balai sûrement des nimbus 3000 ! ». Ce soir là tout le monde allât se coucher dans la joie et la bonne humeur. BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMM Un grand coup venait de retentir les grille avait explosé et un homme encapuchonné se tenait là. -Dumbledore' descend de ta tour si tu l'oses !  
  
Voila c'est la fin du chapitres j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous attendez la suite avec impatience. Dans le prochain chapitre Harry va revoir ces parent pendent un cours instant. Je voulais également vous dire que le personnage de Sébastien correspond a quelqu'un que je connais bien et il jouera un grand rôle dans la suite de l'histoire. 


	5. Le retour du serviteur

Voici le nouveau chapitre riche en émotion et en rebondissement vous aller enfin savoir qui a attaquer de Poudlard (un indice c'est pas voldichou d'amour)  
  
V Le retour du serviteur  
  
L'homme se tenait là, tous les élèves c'était levait et avait courut au fenêtre pour voir se qui se passait. Tous entendirent un remue-méninges provenant de tous les coins du château. Peu de temps après tous purent voir tous les professeurs ainsi que Remus se tenir devant l'homme encapuchonné. Ce dernier levât son capuchon et l'on put découvrir un petit homme qui ce trouver être plus petit qu'Harry d'une bonne tête. Le sommet de son crâne était chauve, entouré de cheveux brun avec une pointe de blanc. Sa peau paraissait sale et terne, comme les poil de l'ancien rat de Ron. Il avait de multiple trace de cou comme si il avait était torturé pendant des heurs, ces yeux était à moitié fermé comme si les ouvrir complètement était un effort surhumain. Il portait une vielle cape munit d'un capuchon, elle était rapiécé à plusieurs endroit et sa peau était visible à plusieurs endroit et paraissait encor plus vielle que les robes de Ron. Sirius avait tout de suite réagi et s'âpreté a lui sauté dessus mais fut retenu par Remus. -Non Sirius écoute se qu'il a dire. -Je vais te tuer Dumbledore ! Dit il en s'approcha d'eux avec peine comme si il en était forcé. Sirius avait dégainé sa baguette et s'âpreté à lancé un sort Mais il fut de nouveau arrêter par Remus ! -Non il est contrôlé par un Imperium et il essaye de luter. -Fuyez pauvre fou ! Eut il le courage de dire avant de lançait malgré plusieurs sort à la suite. Les sorts fusait de tout part Dumbledore essaya de le libéré en lançant plusieurs sortilège mais aucun ne fonctionna. Sirius qui avait enfin réussit a se libéré de l'empreinte de Remus levât sa baguette la dirigeât vers Peter. -Sirius ne fait pas sa ! Mais il ne fit pas ce dont a quoi tous le monde s'attendait. Il lancat un sortilège certes, un sortilège impardonnable peut être mais pas l'AVADA KEDAVRA. -Imperio -Que fait il ? dit alors le professeur chourave devant l'air stupéfait de ces collègue. -Il essais de contrer l'imperium de Voldemort ! Sirius avait le regard noir, c'est cheveux était hérisser sur tête, il était dans une concentration instances. Dumbledore s'approcha de Sirius cola sa baguette contre la sienne mais fut rejeté de quelque mètres en arrière -Severus va chercher Harry ! Dit alors Dumbledore. -Je suis là ! dit Harry. Il était descendit tout de suite après avoir vu le début de combat mais était rester discret jusqu'ici. -Harry toi seule peut aider ton parrain ! Harry s'avança ne sachant trop comment faire il tendit sa baguette de manière a se quel touche celle de son parrain. Au moment exact où le contact des deux baguettes se fit, Harry sentit un grand pouvoir arriver en lui. Il ouvrit alors les yeux il vit son parrain et un homme, une lumière noire semblait venir de ce dernier alors qu'une lumière blanche provenait de son parrain. Il s'approcha de lui prit la main et une grande lumière blanche s'émana alors d'eux combattant la lumière noir pendant quelque seconde qui semblait durait des heures. Apres une lutte dans laquelle Harry et Sirius produisait une grande quantité d'énergie afin de contré celle de l'homme, une grande lumière se dégageât d'Harry, une lumière si forte que Harry ne pouvait tenir les yeux ouverts et finalement se sentit tomber sous la puissance d'un tel combat. Lorsqu'il ouvrit en fin les yeux, il vit un visage qui se tenait au dessus de lui. -Ginny qu'est ce que tu fait là, que c'est il passait, Ha oui c'est vrai Queudver. -Ne te fatigue pas Harry tu nous as fait peur tu sait. Ne bouge pas je vais cherché une infirmière. Une infirmière mais pourquoi un infirmière à poudlard, mais il n'était pas a poudlard il ouvrit les yeux plus grand et vit qu'il n'était pas a poudlard il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Ginny revint avec une infirmière derrière elle. Harry se fit examiner rapidement par celle-ci qui lui donnât une potion avant de repartir. -Ho Harry j'ai eu si peur pour toi tu nous a fait tellement peur ! -Ginny pourquoi n'est tu pas as poudlard et sa fait combien de temps que je suis la, - Sa fait deux semaines que tu ai là, deux semaines que nous veillons a tour de rôle sur toi ! J'ai envoyer un hibou a Ron et 'Mione il ne devrait pas tarder en attendant je vais restait avec toi ! -Comment va Sirius ? Où est il ? Et Pettigrow ou est il ? Et. -Hé doucement ne me pose pas des question si vite j'ai pas le temps de répondre ! Pour ton parrain il est a poudlard. Il est resté évanoui quelques heures mais il s'est réveillé rapidement. Mme Pomfresh n'arrivant pas a te soigner t'as fait envoyer ici a l'hôpital st Mangouste pour que tu reçoive les meilleur soin. Vous avez réussi a contré l'imperium qui contrôler Pettigrow est il est désormais. -Ici même afin de prendre des nouvelles d'Harry. C'était la voix de Dumbledore qui venait de faire éruption dans la pièce en compagnie de Peter. -Bonjour Harry tu es enfin réveiller, tu vas mieux ! -Très bien, merci professeur. Dumbledore tourna la tête et vie que Ginny se tenait là, il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. -Ha Mlle Weasley vous êtes là ! Merci pour votre hibou, Mlle Granger, Mr Dursley et votre frère sont dans le couloir en compagnie de votre mère vous pourriez allez les rejoindre quelque instant il faut que nous parlions en priver à Harry. -Bien sur professeur. Ginny sortit et laissa Harry en compagnie de Dumbledore et Pettigrow. -Harry. Après une longue discussion avec Peter, Fudge et les autre professeur nous avons décidé de laissai une chance a Peter il restera avec nous a Poudlard a l'abri de Voldemort, je lui ferai subir le sort du fidelidas qui fera que dès qu'il lanceras un sort impardonnable ou un sort de magie noir il mourra sur le champs. Mais avant ceci je veux ton accort. Je ne veux pas que tu sois obliger de supporter l'homme qui as causé la mort de tes parents si tu ne le veux pas. Harry réfléchi un bon moment il ne voulait voir Pettigrow tous le jours il savait qu'il ne le supporterai pas mais si il disait non Peter irait à Azkaban et si il désirait réellement changer, il ne méritait pas une si grosse punition. -Si vous avez confiance en lui alors moi aussi. J'accepte qu'il reste a poudlard. Mais si il nous trahie une seule fois je veux votre promesse qu'il iras a Azkaban subir le baiser du Détraqueur. Dumbledore se tourna vers Pettigrow qui fit un signe de tête comme quoi il accepter les terme du contrat. -Merci Harry alors il restera à Poudlard. Dumbledore et Peter sortirent de la pièce. -Professeur je pourrais vous poser une ou deux questions s'il vous plaît ? -Bien sur Harry ! Peter tu m'attends dans le couloir ! Dumbledore rerentrât dans la pièce ferma la porte et après avoir laissait Peter en compagnie Mrs Weasley. -Professeur comment se fait il que j'ai put aider Sirius et pas vous ? -Parce que Sirius est ton Parrain alors depuis ta naissance vous etes liés par la magie ! -Si nous avons réussis a le contrer sa veut dire qu'il n'est pas si puissant que ça ! -Non je ne pence pas que se soit Voldemort qui contrôler Peter mais plutôt un de ces mangemorts ! Maintenant repose toi Harry, tu dois être fatiguer après tout ça ! Le professeur Dumbledore sortit est laissa entré Ron, Hermione, Dudley ainsi qui Mrs Weasley qui se jetât au coup de Harry et le sera dans ses bras d'une force qu'Harry n'aurait jamais soupçonné. -Ho Harry! Mon petit Harry! Tu nous as fait si peur tu sais ! -Maman je crois que tu étouffe Harry ! En effet Harry avait subitement viré au violet par manque d'air. Harry passât un petit moment en compagnie de Hermione, Ron et sa mère jusqu'a se qu'une infirmière vienne les sortir en disant qu'Harry avait besoin de repos. Harry restât deux jours a l'hôpital puis retourna à poudlard où il fut acclamer par tout les Gryffondors. Harry fut contant de voir de ses propres yeux que son parrain se trouvait en excellente santé. Harry fut traité comme un héros pendant toute la soirée mais une telle agitation ne lui plut pas, il avait hâte de se retrouver seule avec Ron, Hermione et Dudley. Tout le monde allât se coucher et bientôt il ne restât dans la salle que Ron, Harry, Hermione Dudley, Ginny, ainsi que quelque petit groupe d'élèves. -Tu vas bien Harry ? Tu sembles inquiet ? Lui demandât Hermione en voyant l'air sombre de son ami. -Un peu. -Pourquoi vous avez bien réussis a ramenez Croutard.heu. Peter Pettigrow de l'imperium de Voldemort. Affirma Ron d'un ton joviale. -Oui mais Dumbledore dit que ce n'était pas Voldemort mais un de ces mangemorts. -Tu ne penses pas que ce pourrait être Malfoy senior ? Suggéra Ginny. Après tout, tout le monde c'est que c'était un mangemort avant que te fasse disparaître Voldemort, il est sûrement redevenu un allié de Voldemort. -Oui tu as raison c'est sûrement lui. Dit Hermione. -Et pourquoi se ne serait pas rogue. Proposa Dudley. -Non rogue est cruel, méchant, injuste et encore tous se que tu voudras mes se ne peu pas être lui, il ma sauver la vie quand j'était en première année et il était présent l'hors de l'attaque avec les autre professeur. Lui expliqua Harry. Ils parlèrent encore un moment ensemble et lorsque l'horloge sonna les Douze coups de minuit ils montèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectif ne se doutant pas que dans une autre salle du château tous les professeur était réuni Dumbledore, Lupin, Sirius ainsi que Peter pour lui faire subir le sortilège du fidelidas. Il était allongé dans un cercle formait par des bougies de couleur noir les trois sorcier se tenait accroupie autour du cercle de feu chacun tenant le bout de leur baguettes ainsi que le bout de la baguette de leur voisin. Il avait tous les yeux fermés et Dumbledore commensat a récité une incantation.  
J'EN APPELLE À VOUS DIEU DE LA PUISSANCE MAGIQUE  
VOUS QUI DE VOTRE POUVOIR NOUS A DONNE LA MAGIE  
JE VOUS EN CONJURE REPRENAIT LE MAL EN LUI  
CE MAL QUI NOUS À DONNE UN PASSE TRAGIGUE  
REPRNAIT CETTE HOMME S'IL NOUS TRAHI A NOUVEAU  
CETTE HOMME NE MERITERA PLUS ALORS DE VIVRE  
AIDEZ NOUS POUR LE MEILLEUR MAIS PAS POUR LE PIRE  
JE VOUS EN PRIS AIDEZ NOUS POUR UN RENOUVEAU  
  
Pendant que Dumbledore récitait son incantation Peter fut élevé de quelques mètres et un ombre noir sortit alors de lui. Maintenant le problème était réglé Peter ne pourrait plus les trahir ni tué personne. Peter se releva et se dirigeât vers les sorciers qui se tenaient devant lui : -Merci professeur Dumbledore ! Merci de m'avoir aider à revenir sur le droit chemin. -Ne me remerciez pas sans Harry et Sirius vous ne seriez plus là ! -En parlant d'Harry, je croit qu'il ne me ferrât jamais confiance après se que j'ai fait a ces parents. -Un jour il vous ferra confiance mais je pence qu'il faudra du temps et que vous lui prouviez qu'il peut vous faire confiance. La confiance n'est jamais donnée gratuitement. il faut la mériter, moi-même j'ai mit des années avant de refaire confiance à Severus mais il m'a prouver mainte fois sa fidélité et maintenant je sais que malgré son passé de mangemort je peut lui confiance. Cette nuit Harry dormit comme un bébé et eut du mal a se levait le matin lorsque Ron vint le réveiller. Harry reprit son train-train quotidien il' n'avait plus de temps de libre entre les devoirs les cours et les entraînement ainsi que les heurs passait a cherché de nouvelle technique de jeu. Harry avait réussi à entraîner ses poursuiveurs afin qu'il réaliser la feint de Porskoff, un mouvement techniques très dur dans lequel le poursuiveur qui tient le souafle vole en chandelle, laissant croire aux poursuiveur adverses qu'il asseye de leur échapper pour aller marquer le but. Mais il lance alors le souafle au-dessous de lui, a un équipier qui attendait la manoeuvre et n'a plus qu'a le rattraper et foncé marqué le but. Il avait également entraîné Fred et Georges, ses deux batteurs, à réaliser le revers de cognard,mouvement par lequel un batteur frappe un cognard d'un revers de batte, l'envoyant alors derrière lui et non pas devant comme il est l'usage. Harry organiser des séances d'entraînements de plus en plus régulièrement en vue de premier match. Le grand jour arrivât enfin. Harry et ses coéquipiers se tenaient prés dans le vestiaire à attendre que le professeur McGonagall vienne les chercher. Harry profitât de ce cour laps de temps pour faire un petit discours, discours qui fit la célèbre réputation de Olivier Dubois ex capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondors. -Mes chers coéquipiers, notre ancien capitaine avait pour habitude de nous faire un petit discours, alors je vais en faire de même. Harry fut arreté par le professeur McGonagall qui venait les chercher. -. par manque de temps je vous dirait juste bonne chance. Ils sortirent tous des vestiaire et se rendirent sur le terrain où Lee Jordan un ami de Fred et Georges faisait le commentaire. -Bienvenue sur le terrain de quiditch le temps et réellement splendide pour jouer au quidditch. Aujourd'hui les Gryffondor affronte les Serpentard, les trois dernière fois que les Gryffondor on rencontrer les Gryffondor, ils ont perdu et sa ne fait aucun doute qu'il font de nouveau perdre. -Jordan vous devez rester neutre. C'était la voie du professeur McGonagall qui comme a chaque match surveiller de très prés Lee. -Avant que le match ne commence je tien a vous rappeler la performance de Serdaigle qui on gagné 270 à 40 contre Poufsouffle en 15 Minutes 60 secondes se qui les place en tête du classement provisoire. Et voici les équipes qui entre sur le terrain emmené chacun par le capitaine Drago Malefoy pour les Serpentard et Harry Potter pour les Gryffondors. A ces mots les supporters se mirent a criait pour acclamer les joueur qui venait de rentrer sur le terrain. -Cette année les Gryffondors on une excellente équipe, et en plus possèdent plusieurs balai de grande renommé comme deux éclair de feu (l'ex-balai de Harry) et un éclair de feu IV (le balai de Harry). Les Serpentards quand a eu n'ont que de vulgaire nimbus 2001. -Jordan !! -Ho excusez moi professeur !! Les Serpentard n'ont quand a eu que de simple et lent nimbus 2001 !! -Jordan arrêtez où je reprend se micro !! -D'accord professeur ! Mrs bibine donnât un grand de sifflet et tous les balais ainsi que les quatre balles s'envolèrent. -Angelina Johnson des Gryffondor s'empare immédiatement du souafle puis passe à Ginny Weasley qui fonce vers les buts passe à Cathie balle qui repasse à Weasley qui tir vers le cercle du milieu et . et c'est le BUT 1O à 0 pour Gryffondor !! Serpentard reprend le souafle Vincent Crabbe qui passe à Warrington puis à Nicolas Goyle. Ho ça doit faire mal un cognard lançait a grande vitesse d'un revers de batte par Fred ou Georges Weasley, impossible d'être plus précis, vient d'arrivé dans la tête de Goyle et Weasley reprend le souafle qui passe à Bell et c'est de nouveau le but 20 à 0 en l'honneur des Gryffondor. Serpentard reprend le souafle, Goyle, Warrington et c'est . un superbe arrêt de Ron Weasley. Décidément les Weasley sont en forme aujourd'hui !! Ho mais que fait Potter il a repéré le vif d'or et fonce droit vers le sol talonner de peu par Drago Malefoy, IL se dirige a toute allure vers le sol Drago cherchant le vif d'or et Potter redresse in extremis et remonte en chandelle ET Drago n'ayant pas vu le sol le percute violemment le sol, très jolie Feinte de Wronski exécuter par Potter, se qui vas abîmé sa jolie petite tête de frimeur de Malefoy! -Jordan !! Un peu de compassion s'il vous plait il aurait put se faire mal !! -J'espère bien qu'il c'est fait mal !! -Jordan !! -Ho excuser moi professeur ! Mrs Bibine avait sifflé un arrêt de jeu et Mrs Pomfresh avait accouru vers Malefoy qui était toujours allongé sur le sol. Il se releva, s'essuya le nez du quel coulait du sang puis remonta sur son balai. -Alors Malefoy, t'a pas vu le sol, tu veut mes lunettes !! Lui cria Harry ; -Tait toi Potter Et essaye d'attraper le vif d'or avant moi !! -Pff !! Un jeu d'enfant !! Mrs Bibine donnât un coup de sifflet et tous les joueurs repartirent dans le jeu ! -Sa y est le match reprend ! Les Serpentards on le souafle avec Goyle qui passe à Crabe qui tante de passer à Warrington mais super interception de Weasley qui fonce vers les cage, la voie et dégager elle n'a plus qu'a foncé, elle s'âpreté a tiré et. Ho non un cognard lançait à toute vitesse par Bole fonce vers elle et. au non le cognard touche violemment le balai de Weasley qui vient de casser sous la force du tir de Bole et Weasley fait une chute vertigineuse vers le sol !!! Harry qui avait vu l'action fonça vers Ginny mais il n'était pas assez rapide il sera son balai de toute ses force et la un chose surprenante se produisit. Une étrange lueur argenté sortait de l'arrière de son balai se qui fit voler Harry a une vitesse vertigineuse. Les autres élèves contenus dans les gradins ainsi que les autres joueurs qui avaient arrêtés de jouer arrivaient à peine à le voir traverser le terrain. Harry arriva à proximité Ginny freinât un grand coup et retapa Ginny à moins d'un mètre du sol. Mrs Bibine sifflât un temps mort. -Sa vas Ginny ! Lui demanda Harry. -Merci Harry ! - vas retrouvé 'Mione et Dudley, je vais te faire remplacer par Sébastien ! -Mais . -Ne discute pas et de toute façon tu n'as plus de balai !! -Bon d'accord !! -SEBASTIEN, PREPARE TOI ET REJOIN NOUS !!! Cinq minutes plus tard Sébastien arrivât sur le terrain sur son Nimbus 1500, Mrs bibine sifflât la suite du match. -Et le match continue avec le souafle pour les Gryffondors, Bec en possession du souafle qui passe à Bell interception de Warrington qui passe à Goyle et But pour les Serpentard. Dit Lee Jordan. Le Match continua ainsi pendant deux longues et l'on arrivât au score de 240 à 150 en faveur des Gryffondor. Ni Harry ni Drago n'arrivait à voir le Vif d'or. Lee Jordan continuait toujours a commentait le match bien que la nuit soit tomber et qu'une grande partit des élèves eurent quitter le stade pour aller manger. -Bec à le souafle il fonce, il tire et c'est de nouveau le But 250 à 150 en l'honneur des Gryffondors !!! HO, mais que fait Potter il monte en piquet vers le ciel, il est rendu au niveau des nuages Plus personne ne le voit pendent se temps Johnson donne dix nouveau point à Gryffondor et voila Potter qui redescend le bras tendu et oui c'est bien le vif d'or, Potter a attrapé le vif d'or ce qui donne la victoire au Gryffondors par 400 à 150 en 2 heures 50 minutes et 20 secondes. Le classement provisoire et donc en Premier Gryffondors avec 400 Points suivit de Serdaigle avec 270, Serpentard avec 150 et Poufsouffle avec 40 Points.  
  
REPONCE AU REWIEW :  
  
Pimousse fraise : Désolé c'est pas voldichou j'espere que ce chapitre va te plair et n'hésite pas a m'envoyer d'autre Rewiew.  
  
Luna : Merci pour ta Rewiew bienque courte je l'appreci car elle est sincere et je n'aime pas les faux cue !!  
  
Titounnette : Aurore je vais te tuer. Sachez cher lecteur que cette Horrible femme nommé titounette n'est autre que ma délicate s?ur qui se venge car je l'ai banni de ma messagerie. ET en Pllus elle hose Ecrir une Rewiesw alors qu'elle na meme pas lut ma fanfic c'est pas le temps qui lui manque pour temps elle pense c'est week end a ne rein faire !!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
